Welcome to the island of Misfit Toys
by hitandrunn
Summary: High School AU. Beca and her friends are trying to get Senior year over with. The year recently started and its already a pain in the ass. Becas confused with her feelings about Chloe. A waitress at iHop isn't making it any easier.
1. iHop

**Pairings**: Beca/Chloe

Stacie/Aubrey

**Summary**: High School AU. Beca and her friends are trying to get Senior year over with. The year recently started and its already a pain in the ass. Becas confused with her feelings about Chloe. A waitress at iHop isn't making it any easier. A/N: ill continue if people like where its going. My first fic so please be nice :)

**Becas Pov:**

The sun light was peeking its way through my window shades. I crack open an eye and look at the time. 11:30 am. I stretch and attempt to get out of bed. *crack* *clink* *crackle*

"What the hell" I giggle as I walk towards my window. This was a normal thing that we did. I open my window and I look at my neighbor with an eyebrow raised.

"Can beca come out and play" said Jesse. He's been my best friend since we were 7. We've been neighbors ever since.

"After quoting The Perks Of Being A Wallflower? heh depends...where are we going" I take a few steps back and watch him use the tree to get through my window.

"Well...I was thinking me, you, and our other misfit toys can go to iHop" Jesse grinned.

"Loving the quotes, Jes. But yea sure. Let me get ready. Did you call the others?". I grabbed a pair of black jeans with pockets on the sides and zipper faux pockets, a dark red tank with a black and white flannel and dark red vans.

"Nope not yet. You get ready and ill get them" he climbed back out of my room and into his own.

My other Misfit Toys, Fat Amy, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose don't live very far. Actually, we all happen to live in the same block. Next to Jesse is Fat Amy and next to Fat Amy is CR. In front of my house is Chloe and next to Chloe is Aubrey and next to Aubrey is Stacie. We all met in middle school and have been inseparable ever since. Now its our Senior year. Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie are cheer leaders. CR and Amy volunteer at the school dance club. While Jesse and I are the ones that seem to get away with everything. Most of our teachers hate us because we misbehave but we still get straight A's so theres really nothing they can do. Cliché "Bad Kids" if you ask me, with our skate boards in our hands when we walk through the halls. We're all from different groups but we still hang out during class and in between classes. Welcome to the island of Misfit Toys. Dammit Jesse.

I grab my keys from the counter in the kitchen. Once I walk out Im greeted by hugs and playful shoves(from Aubrey mostly).

"Who knew we'd see Beca awake before noon" Chloe chuckles. Ive always loved her little chuckles. They can always brighten up my day. And the way her eyes sparkle when the sun shines on her is also my favorite. Not to mention shes insanely pretty-wait...what.

"Helloooo. Earth to beca" Amy waves her hands in my face.

"Wh-what? Oh yeah sorry" I rub the back of my neck and they all shake their heads. We hop into Aubrey's car, she's actually the only one who wasn't lazy to get her license.

"SHOT GUN!" Stacie pushes through everybody and hops into the passenger seat.

Jesse gets the window seat in the back, I sit next to him with Chloe next to me and CR next to her.

"Alright" Aubrey pulls out of her drive way and we all engage in conversation about our plans for this weekend.

"I have nothing to do so Im up for anything" Jesse says while everybody agrees.

"Well my parents left to my cousins house for the weekend. You guys can stay over" I suggest.

"Yes! Ive been dying to play with your PS4" Jesse practically happy dances in his seat.

Everybody agrees and we start to talk about whatever we thought of. Before we knew it, we arrived. After parking we start to head inside.

"This way please" a waitress no older than 17, brunette with hazel eyes, escorts us to our booth.

"Here are your menus. Im Sara, Ill be your waitress this morning. Ill come back to check on you. I love your necklace by the way" she reaches out and places my All Time Low logo necklace between her thumb and index finger.

"Thanks" I awkwardly look at the menu once she lets go.

"Well that was interesting" Amy laughs.

"Its the eye liner, obviously" Stacie laughs.

"Shut up, she must be a fan" I laugh and run my hand through my chocolate brown locks.

"A fan of you" Chloe says...a little annoyed?

"Jealous much, Beale!" Jesse almost spits out his water after hearing CR's remark.

"What? No. Why would I be" Chloe says looking at her menu.

"Nothing..SO what are you guys getting" CR quickly changes the subject.

I couldn't help but wonder what just happened.

After we finish eating, Sara comes back with the bill. She taps my shoulder discreetly and hands me a piece of paper. She winks then walks away.

I start to open the paper and before I can see whats in it Aubrey snatches it.

"Her number oh my god!"

"I knew she was into you" Stacie grins.

"Damn. Are you gonna call her?" Jesse raises his eyebrows.

"Um no I don't think so"

was it just me or did Chloe smile a little?

"Maybe we can prank call her. Thats always fun" Amy laughs while we walk back to the car.

Once we get back to my house, Jesse goes straight to the couch and sets up the PS4. Amy gets Arizona's from the fridge. Aubrey gets the chips. Chloe, Stacie and CR are seated with Jesse. I take a quick glance at the paper with Sara's number, then a quick glance at Chloe. I shake my head and leave the paper on the counter and head to the couch, prepared to kick their asses in Injustice.


	2. Im Perfect For You

"COMBO STREAK! ANNNDD!...you're done" Beca places her controller on the coffee table.

"...you cheated" Jesse says while picking another character.

"Cheated? I call it skill, my friend"

"Alright whatever, cheater. Who's next" Jesse laughs and tosses the controller to Amy.

Beca gets up and walks to the kitchen.

Aubrey follows.

"Bec?"

"Yeah?"

"So that girl that gave you her number. Are you going to call her?"

"Should I?"

"Well if you like her" Aubrey raises her eyebrow.

"Mm..I don't know"

Aubrey looks towards the rest of her friends and catches Chloe looking at the two. She gives her a smile and Chloe looks away.

"Whatchu flat butts doing" Amy says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Asking Bec about the girl from iHop"

"Ohhhh Ive been wondering myself. Are you going to call her?"

Beca sighed. "I don't know yet"

"I don't think you should, Beca. I mean, honestly, you can do so much better" Aubrey says while Amy nods in agreement.

"Like who?"

"Chloe" Aubrey responds almost immediately.

"Ch-Chloe?" Beca looked at her friends, not quite following.

"Someone say my name?"

The three froze.

"Yeah. Beca wanted to talk to you" with that Amy grabbed Aubrey and pulled her back into the living room. Where she told the rest what happened in the kitchen.

"Whats up, Bec?"

"Uhh...I just wanted your advice on...the phone number situation"

"Oh. Well I don't think she's right for you" Chloe said in a confident voice.

"And you know who is?"

"I like to think so"

"Bec! Your turn!" Jesse yelled.

Beca gave Chloe a smile and walked back to the living room.

"Im perfect for you, Bec" Chloe leaned on the counter and sighed.

*_**bzzzz**_*

Chloe checks her phone and its a group text from Aubrey and Amy.

_Aubrey_: Chlo did you tell her?

_Amy_: Better have, Ginger!

_Chloe_: No. Jesse called her before I could

_Aubrey_: Fucking Jesse

_Amy_: That boy, I swear

_Chloe_: What do I do. If she calls that girl I might just lose it

_Amy_: I got a plan. Come back

Chloe walked back into the living room to see Beca standing with a determined look on her face. She took the edge seat on the couch next to Beca.

"YES! Ha Ha!" Jesse yelled.

"Lucky combo"

"Don't be jealous"

"Alright. So Beca. About the number" Amy says.

"Oh my god just leave it alone" Beca chuckles.

"Call or no call?" Jesse said while using his hands as the decisions.

"Sally is too much of a flirt. I say no" Chloe says.

"Its Sara" Beca smirks.

"Whatever" Chloe sips her Arizona.

Beca smiles. "No Im not gonna call her. Shes not the right person for me" Chloe looks up.

"T-Then..who is" she stutters.

"Well Im hoping she'll present herself soon"

Amy grins "I hope she has red ha-Ow!" Aubrey glares at her. Amy rubs the spot on her arm where Aubrey pinched her.

The weekend had went by in a flash. Beca got up the usual time. Dressed in a flannel, tank, ripped jeans and vans. Had the usual breakfast: a bagel.

"Good morning, honey. Im running late but I left you money on the counter. Have a great day, sweetheart" Melissa said. Her mom always ran late and Beca just found it funny how they were so similar in that way.

Beca grabbed the $20 and headed outside to meet her friends.

"Hey Bec. Hurry up and hop in, we're gonna be late" Aubrey said while honking the horn. Beca grinned.

"Calm your tits Bree!"

Once they parked in the school parking lot Aubrey dragged Stacie and Chloe to cheer practice. Chloe turned back and blew a kiss to Beca. Who smiled in return.

Beca and Jesse were talking about the up coming physics test when they were interrupted by Amy and CR.

"Guys guess what we just witnessed!" CR said.

"Did the pot heads behind the school get in a fight?" Jesse said excitedly.

"Sadly, no"

"Aw bummer"

"Buuuuut we heard an interesting conversation in the Dance Club" Amy pulled her friends to class. Once inside she took the middle seat and continued.

"So you know Miriam?"

Jesse and Beca nod.

"Good. She was talking to Cody, quarter back, about her friend Sara." She gave her friends time to process.

"Theres a lot of Saras, Amy" Jesse rested his head in his hand.

"Buuuuut. She said, and I quote, Sara met this hottie in iHop"

Jesse chuckled. Beca motioned for her to go on.

CR continued where Amy left off "She said that Sara described her and said her name was Beca and now shes going to be looking for you so you and Sara can get together"

"The fuck?" Beca raised her eyebrows.

"I know. But don't you worry. We'll keep her away"

Jesse turned to Beca and shook his head.

Last period came by rather quickly. Beca finished changing into her gym uniform. She sat in her spot on the floor and was quickly turned around by Aubrey.

"Excuse me. No plan? Miriam is here"

"Ill think of something"

The gym instructor blew his whistle to signal that they all start. Aubrey picked up a basketball and motioned her friends to follow her to the hoop. As the threw some free shots Chloe spoke.

"Im surprised Miriam hasn't come over"

Aubrey shot the ball and made a three pointer. "Spoke too soon. Shit"

Miriam walked over to Beca.

"Hey Beca can I talk to you"

"Um sure" Aubrey mouthed **_What are you doing_**?! and Beca made a face and shrugged.

Miriam leaned on the wall and Beca stood there waiting.

"So my friend Sara told me you haven't given her a call yet"

"Yeah um-"

"Hey babe, everything ok?" Chloe took Becas hand in her own.

"Um..yeah"

Miriam narrowed her eyes at the two then laughed.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You two aren't together"

Chloe glared at her "Yeah we are"

"Prove it"

Chloe smiled at Beca "No problem"

Before Beca had a chance to say anything Chloe's lips were on hers. The kiss was only supposed to be a quick one but Chloe couldn't bring herself to pulling away. Kissing Beca felt right. Judging by the fact that Beca hadn't pulled away gave Chloe hope. The girls didn't notice Miriam leaving, or Aubrey coming over.

Aubrey cleared her throat

The girls pulled away from each other. Beca looked at Aubrey and blushed. Chloe didn't take her eyes off Beca.

"As much as I would love to celebrate this finally happening. We really need to get back to our free throws" Aubrey tossed Beca the ball and walked back to the hoop.

Chloe smiled at Beca.

Beca smiled "That was-"

"Great"

"Convincing"

They said their answers simultaneously and were both surprised by the others.

Chloe looked at her feet "Well yeah thats why I did it. What are...friends for, right"

Beca nodded.

Chloe grabbed the ball and walked back to Aubrey.

"And to think...I thought I had her"


	3. I Have You Wrapped Around My Finger

**A/N: so Im glad Im getting good reviews so far. Im happy you're enjoying the story :). This chapter will be the beginning for Stacie and Aubrey. As well as the aftermath of Beca and Chloe. Leave suggestions and ideas you may have if you'd like :D feedback will be great. Enjoy :) I don't own Pitch Perfect. **

**Chloe POV**:

After today, Ive come to an understanding of many things. I finally understood how Amy must have felt during the Homecoming Assembly after she and Karma kissed, having it mean so much to her but just a convincing act to Karma. Im gonna have to tell her soon, right? Can't be that hard: Hey Beca, Im falling for you. Heh no. I wish it was that easy. I literally had to kiss her to try and give her the hint and she still thought it was an act. Oh Beca, you oblivious little thing.

(_**bzzzz**_)

_Aubrey_: What the fuck happened today?!

_Chloe_: Come over.

_Aubrey_: Im bringing Amy.

About 10 minutes later an anxious Aubrey and Amy stormed into my room. Aubrey was pacing back and forth, stoping every so often to see if she had gathered her thoughts. Amy was spinning in my revolving chair, waiting for Aubrey.

"Ok let me get this straight. You walked up to them, acted like Becas girlfriend, Miriam didn't believe you so to prove it you kissed her?"

"Pretty much" I stood up and ran a hand through my hair.

"What the hell am I going to do. I guess now Sara will back off but I still have these feelings for Bec"

"Just tell her, Chlo" Amy softly says.

"Please. I _kissed_ her and she didn't get the hint"

"Which is why you should come clean. Its late I should get going. Tell her tomorrow" We say goodnight and they head home. Leaving me here to decide of what I plan on saying because a simple **_I like you_** won't be enough.

The next morning I got up early for cheer practice. I had so much on my mind that I was messing the routine up.

Aubrey walks over to me "Chloe. Everything ok?"

"Wonderful" my sarcastic tone not going unnoticed by her.

"I saw her in the handball court. Go"

"But-"

"Go, Chloe" Aubrey gives me a small smile.

I let out a sigh and ran towards the handball court.

Once I get there I heard a few wolf whistles followed by "Hey hot stuff. Wanna be on my team" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even swing for your team" I shot back.

"OHHHHH! tough luck, bro" he and his friends carried on with their game.

I look over to the empty court in the back and I see the brunette, hitting her handball to the wall.

Here goes everything.

**Aubrey POV**:

"No no no. Ladies Ive said this a thousand times: point, hip twirl THEN turn" After seeing two girls still doing the routine wrong I bring my fingers up to massage my temple.

"Thats it. Im calling it" I walk over to the bench and take a long sip of my water.

"Posen!"

"Yes, Stacie"

"You know, Ill never get used to you in that mini skirt. Mmm" she winks at me.

I practically choke on my water. "Um thanks Stace. Whats up"

She grins "Mind showing me the routine again?"

"Having trouble?"

"With the hip twirl" she says innocently.

"Well its nothing too major. Just twirl your hips twice"

"So.." she grabs my hands and puts them on her waist "...like this?" she slowly twirls her hips twice. I swallow hard.

"Uhh yup. There you got it" I bring my hands back to my sides.

***DIIIIIINGGGGG***

"And now my darling, we must part ways" Stacie grabs my hand and kisses it. Once she leaves I can't help this warm feeling in my stomach.

"Oh crap..." I hurry to class and try to forget about Stacie..at least for now.

Stacie POV:

I walk towards my calculus class with a big smile on my face. Making Aubrey squirm has always been a joy. Theres no denying my feelings towards her. Im just trying to figure out if maybe she feels the same.

I walk into class and sit in my seat in the back.

"Stace. I need your help with something" Beca closes her book and I turn to face her.

"Whats up?"

"Chloe told me she loves me. Like love loves me" Beca says while playing with her pen.

My eyes grow wide and so does the smile I have " Oh my goddd. What happened? What did you say? Are you guys together? Did you kiss? Tell me!"

Beca sighs "I just said 'oh' and told her I had to get to class"

My smile fades and I put a hand on hers "Beca. You two have always had something-"

"Why does everyone say that"

"Because its true. You need to think this over and realize your feelings for her"

"I don't want to lose her, Stace"

I rub the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Sweetie, right now, if you don't give her an answer, you might" I sigh "You two are perfect together"

She looks at me and sighs. Our teacher, Mr. Riley, walks in and we try to focus on the lesson. When the hell am I going to use this in the future. Someone tell me!


	4. You Keep Me Humble

Beca POV:

School was brutal today. I had 3 pop quizzes, a mock test, I have an essay due at the end of the week, and not to mention Chloe's confession. Which is still on my mind.

**FlashBack**

"Beca?"

I catch my handball and turn around to see Chloe.

"Hey Chlo" I smile at her.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Everything ok?"

She puts her duffle bag down and straightens out her cheerleader uniform before sitting down. I sit next to her and we share a comfortable silence.

Chloe lets out a giggle "Remember during freshman year you would throw rocks at my window and climb up my balcony?"

I let out a laugh "Yeah. I went almost everyday. Even if I was grounded I would sneak out and go to your room"

Chloe smiles "I always looked forward to you coming. I left my window unlocked every night. But, remember that one night when I called you after finding out my grandma had passed?" I nod. " When you slid through my window, I quickly got up and wrapped my arms around your neck and you led us to my bed. You waited until I finished crying before suggesting we cuddle for awhile. We didn't even need to talk for me to feel better. Just having you there made me feel better. From that day, Ive always started seeing you as a person that I know will always be there for me, to listen when I need you to. You're my rock, Becs. You just make me so happy. And thats basically when I knew I was in trouble" I give her a confused look"What do you mean?" She takes my hand in hers"I was in trouble. I started falling for my best friend. I love you, Beca" I didn't know what to say or what to do. I just stared at her "Oh.." ***DIIIIINGGGGG*** I got up quickly "I gotta get to class" I sped to class with so many questions in my head, I needed to talk to someone.

**End of Flashback**

I didn't realize the tear that had fallen down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away and groan while smacking the pillow to my face. I hear a knock on my window.

"Go Away" I muffled. I hear the window opening and a thud. I felt someone sit on my bed and place a hand on mine.

"Stacie told me what happened. How you holding up?" Jesse says while rubbing my hand with his thumb.

I remove the pillow from my face to look at him. He brings his other hand to wipe away my tears.

"I don't know what to do Jes" I whimper.

"Bec, you need to talk to her"

"I need time. I can't right now"

"Well, yeah, take some time but don't take forever and leave her in suspense. Figure out how you feel" he gets up from the bed and gives me a reassuring smile and walks towards the window.

"She's perfect for you, Beca. Realize that" he climbs out the window and onto the tree and into his room.

"...why is everyone telling me that" I grab the pillow and put it back on my face.

After about an hour, I went out to get Starbucks. I asked Amy to tag along since I could use some company. We grab our coffees and sit in a booth. I tell her about what Chloe told me and she didn't look so happy about what I said in response to Chloe.

"When someone tells you that, 'oh' isnt exactly the _best_ response" she takes a sip of her caramel frap.

I take a sip of my vanilla bean frap "I know but I was shocked. I didn't know what else to say"

"Im sure anything else would have been better, short stuff"

"I know I know" we start to talk about other things that don't involve Chloe.

"Oh my god hey" Amy and I turn to the source of the voice and we were in complete shock.

"Oh..." Amy laughs "Again with the 'oh' " she mutters. "..Hey Sara"

Sara slides next to me "Whats up? I have yet to receive a call" Amy raises her eyebrows in amazement to how straight forward this girl is.

I look down at my drink "Yeah sorry, a lot has been going on"

Sara takes a strand of my hair and twirls it around her finger "Well Im glad I bumped into you then. A bunch of my friends are throwing a party this weekend. You should come, bring whoever" Amy, who's always up for a good party, smiles and shrugs.

"Uh Ill consider it"

Sara releases my hair and smiles "Awesome. I hope to hear from you soon. Text me if you're going" she gets up and leaves. Amy laughs "Wow. So a party, huh"

"Ugh-" "Bring Chloe and the rest of us"

"Why?" Amy rolls her eyes "Well you can't expect us to leave you alone with Sara" "No, why would I even go" "Its a party. We all need to loosen up anyway. Try and avoid Sammy Sunshine, though" I nod "Tell the others. Just say its a party. Don't mention Sara" "Way ahead of ya. Alright then. This should be fun".

The rest of the week had been kinda dull. Small talk here and there, everyone avoiding the situation as much as possible. Chloe wouldn't even look at me. I was so stressed while writing my essay and that earned me a C. I took the lack of conversations to my advantage. I realized that throughout the years, Chloe and I had always had a different type of friendship than the others. I looked back to how we acted with each other, to try and understand why many people would think we were dating. It all made sense. We acted like a total couple. Holding hands, kisses on the cheek, the adoring looks we gave each other. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss them. Chloe is my rock. And I realized I didn't want her as my best friend. I wanted her as something more. It took me this long to realize it, I feel so stupid. Tomorrow night is the party, I can set things right with Chloe and tell her how I feel. Only one thing to worry about. Sara.

A/N: Next chapter will be the party. Any ideas? :)


	5. The Party

"Holy shit" Stacie squealed at all the lights blazing from inside the house. The music was blasting and red cups were everywhere.

"What are you going to do if they see Sara?" Amy whispers.

"I was hoping I wouldn't need to worry about that" Beca mutters.

"Hey thanks for coming!" Sara greets them.

"Crap" Beca mentally face palms.

"Bec you look amazing...as always" Sara hugs Beca.

" 'Bec' ?" Chloe raises her eyebrow at Aubrey.

"Don't look at me, I didn't know she would be here" Aubrey mutters.

Chloe was glaring at Sara as she watched the girl rub Beca's arm. What annoyed her the most is that Beca didn't stop her.

"Well, enjoy the party. Ill see YOU later" Sara winks at Beca and waves at the others.

"What the hell was that?" Jesse asked.

"Alright before you accuse Beca: Yes, Sara is co hosting this...amazing party. Beca was against coming but seriously guys, we need this. We've been stressing too much" Amy says.

"Shes right...I just have one question" Stacie raises an eyebrow. Everybody nods.

"Why the fuck are we not inside enjoying ourselves!" She grabs Aubrey and runs inside. The rest laugh and walk inside.

"There she isss" Sara pokes Beca in the side causing her to squirm.

"Hey, great party" Beca smiles.

"Ugh. Look at those too. They're practically eye fucking each other" Chloe glares at the two girls across the room.

"Chloe you need to chilllllll. Chillaxxx" Aubrey slurred.

"Alright, light weight. Lets get you water. And get far away from _that_ as possible" She scoffs when she sees Sara play with Beca's hair.

"I can't believe Beca is allowing her to do that" Stacie shakes her head.

"She's a big girl. Its not like she likes the girl" CR sips her beer.

"Mhm.." Stacie downs the remaining of her beer.

"Come on. Refill timeee" The two girls go to the beer keg.

"So what do you like to do?" Sara leans against the wall.

Beca bit the inside of her cheek as she thought of an answer "Well I skateboard but Im mostly into mixing"

Sara looked impressed "Wow. A girl of many talents. I like that" Beca smiled and looked at her beer.

Chloe, who had been near by, rolled her eyes at Sara's comment. "So unoriginal. She might as well have 'Im desperate' tattooed on her forehead"

"Oooo someones jealous" Aubrey teased.

"Whatever. Im gonna get a drink, this ginger needs her jingle juice" she shakes her ass then slaps it, causing a very drunk Aubrey to laugh and spill her beer.

Beca and Sara make their way to the kitchen to get a refill. Chloe walks in avoiding eye contact with Beca. Beca frowns and continues pouring her drink. Once she gets her drink, Chloe leaves the kitchen but stays near the doorway.

"Honestly I didn't think you would show" Sara admitted.

"Why"

"I come off too strong and I thought you were annoyed by it"

"Well yeah you do come off too strong but it doesn't bother me" Beca reassured.

Sara smiles and steps closer.

"you're great, Bec"

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Hey what are we doing here?" Amy whispers.

"Shhh! Just listen"

"Thanks. You're a great friend too"

"Ha. Friend zoned, bitch" Chloe and Amy high five.

"I never said 'friend' " Sara stepped even closer to Beca.

Amy gets an idea "Don't worry, Red. I got this" she then burst through the door, making the two girls jump a little.

"Hey ladies. Just getting a drink. Loving the party, Sara" Amy gives Sara two thumbs up.

"Thanks, Im glad you're enjoying yourself" Sara says.

"So whatchu guys talking about?" Amy asks while making eye contact with Beca. Giving her a look.

Sara looked at Beca "We were just talking about Beca's mixes" Beca smiled at Amy.

"Ahh...she is quite the DJ. Amazing skater, amazing everything. Isn't she just _amazing_" Amy leans over the counter while narrowing her eyes at Sara.

"Of course. She's absolutely fantastic" Sara rubs Beca's arm. Beca looks at the floor.

"Mm. Im sure you think so. Lets get back to the party, yeah?" Before the girls respond, Amy grabs them and takes them back to the party.

When Chloe heard them walking towards the door she quickly walked away.

"Sara! I want you to meet someone. Come!" Miriam pulls Sara away and they disappear into the crowd.

Amy lets out a sigh of relief "You are very welcome" Beca raises her eyebrows "For what?" Amy rolls her eyes and playfully shoves her "For saving you"

"I didn't need saving"

"Bec, she was flirting with you and you let her"

"I didn't flirt back, though"

Amy shrugs and gives her a worried look.

"I appreciate the concern, Amy. Really, I do. But I won't let anything stupid happen"

"Alright, good". Jesse dances towards the girls, obviously drunk, and they all go back to enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor was Stacie and Aubrey...getting very friendly with one another. Grinding and hands roaming.

"Im gonna do something" Stacie warns.

"Wha-" Stacie silenced her by crashing their lips together. Aubrey deepened the kiss by pulling Stacie closer by the shirt. Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Wow" Aubrey smiled.

"I hope you'll remember this tomorrow" Stacie said softly.

" Trust me. I will" Stacie leaned in again and smiled at how their lips fit perfectly together.

Chloe, Amy and CR were looking for the bathroom. Giggling and slurred conversation, they walk into a room. It wasn't the bathroom but what was happening in front of them caught their attention.

Sara and Beca pulled away from each other.

Amy groans "I think this would count as something stupid, Beca" Chloe glares at Sara.

"Hold my beer" Amy takes the redheads beer. Chloe then launches herself at Sara, bringing them both to the floor. Chloe straddles Sara and punches her in the face. Sara rolls them over and starts pulling at Chloe's hair. Amy drops the beer and grabs Sara by the hair and pulls her off Chloe. Sara recovers and launches back at the redhead. Beca steps in between the two.

"STOP!" Sara looks at Beca and restrains herself. Chloe is already looking like she's ready to pounce. Sara narrows her eyes and looks Chloe up and down and leaves the room.

Chloe sniffles "I love you, Beca. Why would you d-do that" Beca feels so guilty. She never liked when Chloe cried, she hated that she was the reason for it now. "Chlo-" Chloe shakes her head and walks past Beca and leaves the room.

Amy and CR look at Beca with concerned faces.

"What happened" Amy cautiously asked.

Beca sighs "We were talking and then she just grabs me by the shirt and pulls me close and I tried to stop her but then she kisses me. Then you guys came in"

"So you had no intention of kissing her?" CR crosses her arms against her chest.

"Of course not"

Amy sighs "You better tell Chloe that"

"She wouldn't believe me"

Amy smacks Beca upside the head "You'll get her to believe you. Im rooting for you two"

Beca smiles "So am I".

**A/N: Poor Chloe :(. So who hates Sara so far? :D. How's everybody liking the story. If you have any ideas for what should happen next, please share. I have tons of time so Ill be updated daily, most likely. Unless I decide to actually have a social life ;D**


	6. Trip Down Memory Lane

"Come on, Amy. Pick up" Beca was currently pacing her room. It had been 4 days since the party and Chloe still hadn't given Beca the chance to explain herself.

"Beca Mitchell you know better than to call me at this hour, you better be dying" Amy mumbled.

"Well I am..emotionally. God, Amy. I need to make things right with Chlo. Help me"

Amy sighed "Beca its your mess, only you can fix it. But ill tell you this, be honest. Don't hold anything back"

"Alright. I think I can do that"

"Let me know how it goes. Call me in the morning" Amy hangs up. She walks to her window and looks out to Chloe's house. She thinks back to freshman year. Smiling, she quickly puts on her vans and climbs out her window and onto the tree. She jumps down and runs towards Chloe's. She goes to the side of the house and she sees that the light is still on in Chloe's room. She climbs the house, using any object or brick sticking out to her advantage.

"This is some serious Assassins Creed shit" She grabs onto the ledge of the balcony and hops over. She sees Chloe on her side laying down on her bed. She thought she was sleeping until she noticed she was texting. Beca takes out her phone and goes to her contacts. Hoping the person would answer.

_Aubrey_: When do you plan on talking to her?

_Chloe_: Not sure.

_Aubrey_: You love her, Chlo. Just talk to her.

_Chloe_: Ill think about it. Im going to sleep. Night Bre.

_Aubrey_: Night Chlo.

Before Chloe puts her phone down it starts to ring. She lets out a gasp when she sees the caller ID. Taking a deep breath, she answers.

"Hello"

"Hey" Beca smiles.

"Its 1:30. What do you want"

"To talk"

"Not right now"

"I came all this way, though"

"What?"

"Remember our routine during freshman year?"

Chloe turns to look at the glass doors of her balcony.

Chloe snickers "Go home, Bec"

"I miss you. I wanna tell you everything that happened"

"You kissed her. Thats all I need to know"

"Just open the damn door, Chlo. Listen to me for 5 minutes and then you can decide if you want to push me off the balcony after"

Chloe hangs up and walks towards the sliding doors.

"You have 5 minutes" she gives Beca a stern look. Beca walks inside and takes a moment to gather her thoughts. She turns to Chloe.

"Sara and I went upstairs because she wanted to talk to me in private"

Chloe scoffs "Thats what they all say"

"Let me finish. Once we went up to the room we started talking. The moment we were done she smiles at me and grabs me by the shirt, trying to pull me closer to her. I tried stopping her but eventually she just kissed me. Then thats when you guys walked in" she gives Chloe enough time to let everything sink in.

"I don't like her, Chloe"

"It really doesn't matter. You don't like me either" Chloe fiddled with a loose string on her shirt.

"I never said that" Chloe looks at her with an unsure expression.

"Chloe Im sorry it took me this long. We're perfect for each other. Everyone told me we were. At first, the thought of it was ridiculous. But after having time to fully understand the reason why they would say that made me realize that its true. The relationship we have is far more different than what we have with the rest of them. I never liked any of the people you dated and I never understood why. I told myself that you were too good for them. Looking at it now, all the stuff I said, made me look jealous. I probably was, just not aware of it. But Im aware of my feelings now. I love you, Chloe."

Chloe smiled "I love you too" That was all Beca needed to hear. She leaned in, meeting Chloe half way. Once their lips touched, it was like a relief to both of them. Beca cupped one hand on Chloe's cheek. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. After a while, they slowed the kiss down with small pecks. Chloe pulled away and smiled brightly at the brunette. Beca smiled and let out a laugh.

"Stay the night" Chloe said softly.

Beca simply took her shoes off and crawled to the other end of the bed and went under the covers and closed her eyes.

Chloe giggled. Beca opened one eye as if asking Chloe what was taking her so long to come lay down. Chloe followed Beca and laid down facing her. They took a moment to just appreciate having the other there with them. Beca leaned in and pressed her lips against the redheads. Chloe smiled against Beca's lips. After pulling away, Beca drapes her arm around Chloe's waist.

Beca closes her eyes "Goodnight, Chlo"

Chloe smiled and closed her eyes "Sweet dreams, Bec". Both girls slept with smiles on their faces. But this was just the beginning.

**A/N: Any ideas of what should happen next? Oh, and to answer a question from my last chapter: Sara is a brunette, I said it in the first chapter but Ill put it in more often so theres no confusion. Hope you liked this one :) follow me on Tumblr: fuckpinkwewearblack I reblog a bunch of random nonsense 3**


	7. Game On, Bitch

**A/N: Lol! love the gym idea! Ideas came to mind when I read your suggestion ;D. Open to ideas you guys would like to see in later chapters**.

**Beca POV:**

"Beca! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Jesse pants while we run to our first period gym class. Im so not doing laps today.

"Dude, we're already 10 minutes late." we reach the gym and we barge inside causing everyone to look at us. Our gym teacher, Mr. Mason, calls us over.

"Well well. Its always you two that prevent us from having perfect attendance" he taps his pen against his finger.

"Well, we are here" I rub the back of my neck. The class laughs and Mr. Mason blows his whistle, a little too close to my ear, actually.

"Whats the excuse this time? Better be a good one or you two will do Suicide Laps" the class erupts in "Ohhhhh"s. Suicide Laps are just horrible. We run around the gym but we get hit by different stuff that he throws at us, like soccer balls and those cheap foam balls.

Jesse leaned on the wall and opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally talking "We, uh...overslept". Mr. Mason laughs bitterly and blows his whistle "EVERYONE TO THE BLEACHERS...time for Suicide Laps".

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jesse by the shirt and pulled him towards the starting point.

"Miriam, Amy and Benji. Give me a hand" Mr. Mason rolls a crate of balls for them to throw at us.

"Go!" he blows the whistle...directly in my ear this time.

"Ah! Dude really?!" I start to run, with Jesse next to me. Amy grabs two soccer balls and once we run past her she throws them and hits us in our asses.

"Yeahh!" Amy claps her hands. We pass Miriam and we get foam balls to the face.

"Dude. Avoid the face" I mutter loud enough for her to hear. We go by Benji and he throws soccer balls at our backs.

After 10 laps of this, Mr. Mason blows his whistle. "Basketball. Lets go". Aubrey goes with Stacie to get a ball and I walk towards the hoop. I smile when I feel a pair of slim arms wrap around my waist.

"Aww. My poor baby did Suicide Laps" Chloe cooed. Chloe and I are doing great so far. Honestly, its like nothing changed...except with the kissing. That was the only new thing.

"Yeah she did" I pouted and batted my eyes. Chloe leans in and presses her lips firmly against mine. She tangles her fingers in my hair and I slowly run my nails down her back. Chloe moans and pulls at my hair. I drag my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry and she immediately grants. Now its the war for dominance. Once I get her bottom lip between my lips, I slightly open my mouth and bite down.

"Jesus, you two, get a room" Aubrey throws us the ball.

**General POV**:

"Sara, watch out!" Miriam throws her hands behind her head. Sara turns around just in time to catch the ball. She shoots it and catches it again. Miriam walks over.

"Everything ok?"

"Beca and Chloe were making out..."

Miriam rolls her eyes. She turns to look at the couple who were currently fooling around, Beca keeping the ball out of Chloe's reach and Chloe leaning against her and then slapping the ball away.

"I still don't understand what you see in her"

Sara narrows her eyes "She's funny, smart, she's into mixing" she looks over at Beca and sighs when she sees her lift her shirt to fan herself, high enough that her toned stomach is visible. "...she's insanely hot"

"I think Chloe is hotter" Miriam bites her lip when she sees Chloe shake her ass then slaps it.

Sara dribbles the ball "we sound like idiots. Drooling over girls we'll never have" Miriam smirks. Then she gets an idea. "What if we did have them?" Sara raises her eyebrow.

"What if...they get into a fight? Duh, they'll need a shoulder to cry on. That's when we come in" Sara's mouth forms a straight line "that sounds kind of bitchy" Miriam steps closer to her. "She punched you. Get back at her. Ruin her perfect little relationship. Beca could have been yours. They weren't even together before the party" Sara opens her mouth to say something but then she realizes what Miriam just said. "What?"

Miriam grins "they weren't together before the party"

"But didn't you say Chloe called her 'babe' that day I told you to ask her why she hasn't called me?" Miriam snorts " They were faking it. Well Chloe actually jumped into the conversation and Beca was clearly confused. See. Chloe ruined it" Sara glares at Chloe. "Beca and I could've been together".

Chloe turns her head and catches Sara staring. Imitating what she did at the party, she looks Sara up and down and walks away. She grabs Beca's hand and pulls her into a kiss.

Sara makes an aggravated sound "Game on, Bitch. Ill get Beca to fall for me". Miriam pats her shoulder "Atta girl".

***_DIIIINNNNGGGGGGG_***

Beca walked into her second period class holding hands with Chloe. Aubrey and CR in tow.

The four girls sit in the back. Beca starts to write down the notes when she's hit in the head with a paper ball. She picks it up and looks around the room. Her eyes lock with Sara. Sara mouths _open it_. Beca opens it and reads:

**Hey Bec. You busy this weekend? **

Beca looks up at her and shrugs. Sara throws her another ball, which Chloe sees.

This one says:

**Maybe you can teach me how to skate. Im mostly interested in the grinds though ;) **

Chloe reads it and her eyes fill with anger. She looks up and sees Sara sporting a very proud smug look.

Beca grabs Chloe's hand from under the table. She hears Chloe exhale. She gives her a little squeeze before releasing her hand and proceeds with the notes.

Chloe takes out her phone and texts Aubrey. The blonde feels a vibration in her back pocket and looks up to see Chloe with a straight face. She grabs her phone and reads the text:

_Chloe_: Im going to kill Sara.

She smirks and then types a reply.

_Aubrey_: Sigh. What is it now.

_Chloe_: She's flirting with Beca via paper ball notes.

_Aubrey_: Hm. How is Beca responding to this.

_Chloe_: Calmly

_Aubrey_: Then you should do the same.

_Chloe_: Why?!

_Aubrey_: If Beca isn't worried then you shouldn't be either. You got the girl, Chloe. Show Sara that you won't let her take Beca away from you.

_Chloe_: I hate when you're right.

_Aubrey_: Strange. I love when Im right.

Chloe lightly kicks her and gives her a smile. Aubrey returns it and goes back to copying the notes. Chloe looks over at Beca, who had been doodling in the redheads book.

"Whatcha doing" Chloe asks sweetly.

"Drawing" Beca looks up. "Finished".

Chloe takes a look. She smiles when she sees the drawing of a heart with 'B+C' in the middle. The heart is surrounded by music notes and funny faces.

Chloe leans in and kisses Beca on the cheek. Maybe she didn't have to worry at all.


	8. Know Thy Enemy

**A/N: A little shorter than usual, sorry. Having a little bit of writers block so Im not sure Ill update right away. Unless you guys have any ideas? Thanks for the idea of the lunch scene. Enjoy :) **

**Chloe POV**:

"So Mrs. S really thinks its a great idea to blow up Beca's spot during class. The arguments between those two are hilarious" Amy laughed as she banged her hands on the table.

Beca laughed "I was so pissed"

Aubrey giggles and shakes her head"She's gonna fail you just for being sarcastic and having a fresh mouth"

"If she could she would. I know she just wants me to fuck up so she can finally give me that F".

I fiddle with Beca's fingers and notice her chipped black nail polish.

"You should let me do your nails, babe"

"Sure!"

I look at her in excitement "Really!"

She laughs and shakes her head "No"

I groan and lean my head on her shoulder "But whyyy. A light purple would look great on you" Before Beca can reply we get interrupted.

"I totally agree. Maybe even a dark blue" Sara says and Miriam smiles at us.

"Hey Sara" Beca greets her with a smile.

"Hey Bec. Here are the physics notes. I owe you big" Sara hands her the notebook.

"Well Im sure we can think of something" Beca suggests. I look at her suspiciously.

Amy turns to look at Sara "Wanna sit with us? I wanna learn more about you"

Sara looks taken aback "Oh I wouldn't want to be a bother" Amy waves it off "Its no problem. We can be friends and you can get me free pancakes at iHop" Amy joked.

"Im sure we can arrange that" Sara laughs. She takes a seat across from Beca and Miriam sits next to her, across from me.

Beca leans forward so she can be part of their conversation.

"That top looks great on you by the way. Is it new?" Miriam smiles sweetly.

"Uh yeah it is. Thanks" Beca didn't even notice that it was new. But thats just her, I guess. Miriam and I got to know each other. She's a little flirty, making any excuse to touch my hand. Other than that she was a doll. We had a lot in common. I didn't pretend to not notice the look Beca gave us. In my defense, she went to Sara and left me with Miriam.

***_DIIINNNGGGGG_***

We gather our things and head to our last class. Miriam walks next me.

"So if you're interested theres this sale at Forever 21 I was going to check out after school today. Wanna come?" Miriam says. I heard about the sale. I was originally going to ask Beca if she wanted to come with me. But just like last time she would most likely leave me there and go to Zumiez. It would be nice to have someone there.

"Definitely" I smile at her.

"Awesome. Meet me out front and we can go"

I nod and walk into my class. Once I walk in I see Beca. Before I can go sit next to her, Sara sits down. I play it off and walk to the back and sit next to Jesse.

"You okay?" Jesse starts to take his notes.

"Fine...just fine" my eyes drift to Sara and Beca. Sara is playing with Beca's beanie and pulling it over my girlfriends eyes. Beca laughs and shoves Sara. I can trust her? Can't I?

After class I go to meet Miriam outside. I hear someone run towards me.

"Hey babe. Wanna hang out?" Beca grabs my hand.

"Can't. Im going to the mall with Miriam" I look at her then look away.

Beca stops, causing me to do the same.

"Miriam? You just met today"

"Yes but we talked a lot and she invited me to go to Forever 21. Theres a sale Ive been dying to go check out" I start to walk. She stops me again.

"You could of asked..._me_ to go with you" Beca says softly. She brings out the puppy eyes. It takes so much will power to look away.

"You would have went to Zumiez. Like last time" I said the last part sadly. I look over at Miriam "I gotta go" I walk towards Miriam and smile at her.

"Ready to g-" Beca runs back towards me and kisses me. This was different from our previous kisses. This one felt possessive, as if she's marking her territory. She pulls away.

"Have fun, babe" she gives me one more kiss and drops her skateboard on the ground and rolls away.

Miriam pulls me by the arm "Come on".

I let her drag me towards the train as we made our way to the mall.

**A/N: Alright if you guys have any ideas for maybe what happens at the mall, or just future chapters then share them and Ill work on it as fast as I can. Im glad you're all enjoying it :) **


	9. Repeating A Mistake Is A Choice

**A/N: Thanks for the idea about Sara going to Beca's house and stuff happening at the mall. I hope this does it justice.**

Beca stopped her board once she reached Jesse.

"Where are the rest?" Beca strapped her board to her bag and looked at him.

"Aubrey made Amy and Stacie stay for Pre Calculus tutoring. CR stayed back at the Dance Club and Im not sure where Chloe went" Jesse leaned against the fence.

"She went to the mall with Miriam"

Jesse looked surprised "Wow. Talk about a plot twist"

"I know right" Beca combed out her hair with her fingers.

"What are you doing now?" Beca asked. Jesse thought for a moment.

"I might head to Benji's house. I need to hang out with another guy for a change" Jesse joked. Beca lightly punched him on the shoulder "Have fun". They went their separate ways and Beca got lost in the music playing through her headphones.

"Beca!" Sara yelled from across the street. After she didn't receive a response she ran across the street and tapped her shoulder.

Beca spun around and removed her headphones once she saw it was Sara.

"Whats up" she placed the headphones around her neck.

"Not much. Just wanted to say hi" Sara smiled and looked forward.

"Oh" Beca thought for a minute before opening her mouth to speak again "Do you have any plans?" Sara shook her head "Nope" popping the 'p'.

"Wanna come over to my place? I got nothing to do"

"Sure".

**Meanwhile at the mall**

"Hmm...I think the white one would look better on you" Miriam says while holding the white top in front of Chloe.

"Yeah I thought that too. Alright Ill go try it on. Are you gonna try on yours?" Chloe draped the clothes on her arm.

"Yeah lets go". They walk towards the dressing rooms. They get two stalls next to each other.

Chloe takes her shirt off and before she grabs the white top, her door opens.

"Hey can you help me with th-" Chloe jumps and attempts to hide herself "wow, do you work out?" Miriam gives Chloe a nod of approval.

"Miriam, do you mind?!" Chloe's face turns red.

"Oh calm down. I have the same body parts" Before Chloe can protest, Miriam closes the door.

"Now, which one were you going to try on?" she hold up two shirts.

"The white one" Chloe drops her arms and Miriam passes her the shirt. Miriam bites her lip when Chloe pulls the shirt over her head. _Im guessing she does work out. The toned_ _stomach says a lot_, Miriam thought.

"What do you think?" Chloe takes a look into the mirror.

"You look beautiful" Miriam says softly.

Chloe looks at her and smiles sweetly "Thanks" the redhead blushes.

Miriam steps closer and looks at the mirror too. She fixes her light brown hair and fixes the bottom of Chloe's shirt that had been folded. Her hands linger on Chloe's waist for awhile. Chloe turns around and looks at her "Thanks for the help" Miriam doesn't say anything. Instead, she leans forward and stops half way. Chloe looks at her and her heart rate increases. She leans in and their lips lightly touch, testing the waters. Then they place their lips firmly together. Chloe places her hands on Miriam's back. The kiss escalates quickly and Miriam's hands slide down into Chloe's back pockets. Chloe snakes her arms around Miriam's neck and into her hair. Miriam takes the redheads lower lip between her own and lightly sucks on it. A small moan escapes Chloe's mouth. _What are you doing, Chlo_? Beca's voice appears inside Chloe's head. Her eyes shoot open and she quickly pulls away. Her hand goes up to her lips and she backs away.

"We _really_ shouldn't have done that" Chloe whispers.

"Well we kinda did" Miriam leans against the wall behind her.

"Look Im sorry but I need to go" Chloe takes the white shirt off, ignoring the seductive look Miriam was giving her. Once she had her own shirt on she quickly left the dressing room. She left the mall and headed home. She needed to talk to someone. Should she tell Beca?

**Beca's House**

"Ha! You're dead..._again_" Sara laughs when Beca covers her face with the pillow from the couch.

"Stop cheating!" Beca's muffled words making the other brunette laugh even harder.

"Oh stop your whining" Sara shifts closer to Beca and leans down and removes the pillow from her face. She then places her hand next to Beca and remains in that position. Beca narrows her eyes and sticks her tongue out.

"Now _that_ will earn you a poorly made pancake during your next visit" Sara raises her eyebrow.

"Evil!" Beca flicks Sara's nose, making Sara shut her eyes and turn her head away.

When she looks back the laughter dies down and Beca positions herself on her elbows. "Rematch" Sara finds herself leaning in "Bring it on" she then closes the gap between them. Beca places her hands on Sara's waist and pulls her closer. Sara lays on top of Beca and brings her hands to her cheeks. Sara slides her tongue across Beca's bottom lip, begging for entry. Beca slightly opens her mouth and lets her own tongue slide out to meet Sara's. They explore each others mouths and Beca turns to flip them over. But with the little space that was on the couch, they tumble to the floor with Beca on top of Sara. They start to laugh and sit up.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that" Sara shakes her head and looks down at her hands.

"I know. Its on me, too. I let it happen" Sara looks at her, scanning her face for any sign of regret.

"Why did you let it happen?" Beca frowns then sighs. "I dunno. I got caught up in the moment" Beca smiles at Sara. "I should start my homework now. Ill see you tomorrow?" Sara gives her a small smile "Yeah. Sure" she gets her stuff then with one final smile to Beca, she leaves.

Beca processes everything and runs up to her room. She closes the door and walks towards her window and opens it. Thankfully Jesse had returned from Benji's house. She grabs a rock from the vase by the window and throws two. *Click* *Clack*. Jesse turns to his window and gives her a smile. He walks over and opens it.

"Whats up?"

"I fucked up" Beca walks over to her bed and falls back.

Jesse hops into her room and sits next to her "What happened"

"Sara and I kissed" Jesse's eyes grow wide and fill with anger and confusion.

"Beca! Why?"

"I don't know, dude" Jesse looks away and sighs.

"You gotta tell Chloe" Beca stares at him like he's crazy.

"What? You expect to just act like every thing is ok? She has the right to know that you cheated" Beca shuts her eyes.

"Fine"

"Do you like her or something? You keep kissing her" Beca sits up "I don't _keep_ kissing her. Just twice"

Jesse waves his arms around "_That_ doesn't help your case" Jesse gets up and walks to the window "You obviously feel something. Who's it gonna be, Bec?" with that he goes back into his room and shuts the window. Leaving Beca there with her endless thoughts.

**Meanwhile at Chloe's**

Aubrey's jaw drops "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I kissed her. I know, Im such an idiot!" Chloe falls back onto her bed.

"Why?" Aubrey sat next to Chloe.

"I don't know. She leaned in and I got caught up in the moment" Aubrey rolls her eyes and lays down on her side facing Chloe.

"Are you going to tell Beca?"

"I don't want to but I have to" Chloe starts to play with the string of her pajama shorts.

"Alright. Lets get our mind off of this and watch some TV" Aubrey decides to stay the night and they spend the remaining of the evening watching movies from Chloe's DVR.

Both girls dread the inevitable. Tomorrow the truth comes out.

**A/N: Suspense! :D. So what are your thoughts about Sara and Miriam? Do you think Beca might have feelings for Sara? Share any ideas you may have. I kind of have an idea of what to write next but maybe some help will spark up my creativity :) Thanks for reading.**


	10. Light it and Forget It

Beca walked down the hall. Her headphones blasting Say Something by A Great Big World. She reaches her locker and Jesse gives her a concerned look.

"Bec, you alright?" he puts his hand on her shoulder. Beca shakes her head and takes her binder out of her bag to put in her locker. As she takes her binder out, a pack of cigarettes fall out. Jesse bends down and stares at her with a pleading look.

"Bec, this isn't the answer" Beca snatches the pack out of his hand and walks away.

Jesse walks into his first period class that he had with Beca, Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe. Aubrey and Stacie walk in together, hand in hand. Chloe closely behind them with a blank expression. The four of them sit in the back. Their teacher starts to take the attendance and Beca has yet to show. Jesse starts to feel uneasy and starts to shift in his seat.

"Jesse. Need the bathroom?" without an answer he gets up and leaves to search for his best friend. Aubrey gives Stacie and Chloe a confused look.

Jesse opens the door to the back of the school and the smell of weed hits him hard in the face. He walks past all the potheads and stops when he sees Beca sitting on the ground smoking. He slowly approaches her and sits down.

"You know...when we met Chloe, she was just this extremely affectionate chick" He laughs and Beca looks at him. "You always told me how clingy she is and how much it bothered you. But I know it never did" He puts an arm around her shoulder and brings her close. She lets out the remaining smoke she had left in her mouth and puts out the cigarette on the concrete. He smiles and continues talking "I noticed the little things she did for you. Like hold your hand when you were nervous. Play with your hair when you were pissed or sad. Smile at you when you got a good grade on something. All these things were just normal Chloe behavior to you. But to me it was love. Not just romantic, but admiration. But then one day, that jerk Tom transferred to Barden High. Nonstop flirting with Chloe. I saw how it bothered you. You didn't understand at first, she was your friend and you just physically hated Tom for no reason" They both laugh. "Then when they got together, you snapped. You found every excuse to not hang out with us whenever he tagged along. Then they got in a fight about how Chloe spent too much time with you. He slapped her and, honestly, Ive never seen your face turn from scared to pissed so fast. You got up and walked over to him and grabbed by the shirt and punched the shit outta him" Beca smirked. "That gave him the message to never mess with Chloe again. From that day, you two clicked in a way I never fully understood. Its like the fight had triggered something in both of you. For Chloe it was the feeling of being protected. For you it was like...you just always wanted to know if Chloe was alright" a tear fell down from Beca's cheek. "You wanna know why you two are perfect for each other?" Beca smiles, encouraging him to continue" She keeps you grounded. You make sure she always has what needs, whether its medicine when she's sick. Or a hug when shes crying. You two have more of a connection than anyone I have ever seen...besides me and Emma Stone, of course" Beca lets out a loud laugh and Jesse chuckles." Don't give up hope, alright. You guys are going through a rough patch right now but you'll get through it. Its been a week since the break up. It won't last forever" Beca smiled and kisses him on the cheek and gives him a hug. Jesse lets the tears that he was holding in come out once he wraps his arms around his best friend. He hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing both of them like this. He needed to keep Beca's hope alive. Thats what Jesse was to her, the person that will always be there to remind her that theres still hope and to never give up without a fight. They spend the rest two periods there just sitting in a comfortable silence. He knew Beca needed the support.

**A week ago **

Chloe was sitting on her balcony, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't attended school that day. She couldn't tell Beca.

Chloe heard leaves shuffling on the ground below her "Hello?"Chloe squinted, trying to see through the darkness. Then Beca appeared.

"Hi. Im coming up. We need to talk" Without allowing Chloe to respond, she climbed the house and latched onto the balcony. Once she hopped over she gave Chloe a small smile.

"Whats up?" Chloe says cautiously.

"You tell me. You've been crying" Beca steps closer.

"I-i..forget about it, its stupid. Really stupid" Chloe mentally slapped herself.

Beca frowned. "If you're crying its not stupid"

"I finished reading The Fault In Our Stars and I got emotional" Chloe says.

Beca lowered her head "Alright. Can I say something?" Chloe nodded.

"When you left with..Miriam, I went home. Sara saw me and I asked her to come over" Chloe looks at her in disbelief. "We were playing Injustice. She beat me...badly. Um...one thing led to another aaaand..we ended up making out on the couch" Beca looks at Chloe and lowers her head.

"Oh..I see" Chloe shouldn't be mad but she was. Thats when she snapped.

"I don't get it, Beca"

"Get wha-"

"What is it about her that makes you want to kiss her all the damn time! This is the second time, Beca! Are you just not attracted to me anymore. Did you get bored? Do you like her? You obviously do cause you cheated on me TWICE" Beca looked at her in shock.

"Okay two things. One: the first time, we weren't together!"

"Well at the time it felt like you cheated on me, Beca. I apologize for being in love with you at the time" Chloe crosses her arms against her chest.

"Oh Im sure you do" Beca says sarcastically. Before Chloe can speak she continues "Judging by your make out session with Miriam, the love is obviously true" Beca is fuming, tears blurring her vision. Chloe's heart skips a beat and she covers her mouth in shock.

"How...how did you-who told you?"

"I was really hoping you would. Is that why you weren't in school today?" Beca scoffed and looked away.

"Baby, we both fucked up-"

"Don't. Don't call me that. You were yelling at me for doing something YOU also did"Beca shook her head.

"Ba-Beca, please. Im sorry" Chloe lowered her head and let out a whimper.

"Im sorry, too" Beca sighed. "I love you, Chlo. I can look past this if you can" Chloe smiles and nods" I can do that. I love you too".

"Besides. They kissed us first. Its not exactly-what?" Chloe bit her lip and looked at Beca with a guilty expression.

"You kissed her first, didn't you?" Beca was hurt.

" No. She leaned in and stopped half way. She gave me the chance to stop it but I leaned in too" Beca bit the inside of cheek and allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks.

"Beca, Im sorry. I wasn't thinking. I got caught up in the moment. I pulled away once I realized what I was doing"

"Oh thats good. Awesome. Now we can move on, for sure" Beca's sarcasm was at its best when she was mad.

"Fine. Obviously somethings wrong. This isn't all on me. You kissed Sara twice. She may have been the one to initiate it but you kissed back. I kissed Miriam back. That was one mistake." Beca doesn't want to fight with Chloe anymore. She loves her and she just wants everything to go back to normal.

"Alright. You're right"

"I think its best to just take a break from this" Chloe leans against the balcony.

"Yeah. Um. We can watch a movie to take our minds off of-"

"No, Beca" Chloe shuts her eyes and sighs "a break from us" Beca steps forward with a saddened expression.

"Chloe. We don't need to-"

"Yeah we do, Beca" with that Chloe walks inside and turns to face the brunette "Im sorry" Chloe closes the glass doors. Beca stays there for a good 2 minutes before climbing back down and heading home.

Laying on her bed, she remembers something that she used to use as an escape from all her problems. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out her lighter and pack of cigarettes.


	11. We Were On A Break!

**A/N: soo sorry for not leaving an a/n on my last update. It was like 3 in the morning and I forgot to put it lol. And wow, again Im updating at 3 in the morning. Its weird..like my creativity works at its best in the late hours xD. As always, your ideas are always welcome. Even if i forget to put it on the a/n or if i just forget to even write an a/n just leave any ideas u may have, they really help me while writing so a big thanks to u guys :). Enjoy this next chapter :D.**

"No offense, I don't even know why I called you" Beca stirs her coffee with her straw.

"I was surprised too. But Im happy to be here" Sara takes a sip of her coffee.

Beca smiles "hey do you hang out at my house again?" Sara raises her eyebrow and smiles "We agreed on a rematch" Beca says nervously.

"I would have agreed either way" Sara gets up and they leave to Beca's house.

Beca is in the kitchen putting chips in a bowl. Sara is seated on the couch, holding the play station controller. She reaches for her phone when she feels it vibrate. The lock screen shows a text from Miriam.

_Miriam_: Um hello? You never called me back.

_Sara_: Sorry. Beca emergency

_Miriam_: Already putting her first, huh :(

_Sara_: Oh calm down. Im just trying to help her

_Miriam_: Well, use protection

_Sara_: Girls don't need :P

_Miriam_: Its an expression, dummy

_Sara_: Alright, weirdo. I gtg

_Miriam_: Have fun

Beca arrives with a bowl of chips and two bottles of Arizona Green Tea. She sets the chips down on the coffee table and gives a bottle to Sara.

"How did you know this was my favorite" Sara winks.

"Cause its amazing"

"I won't argue with that. So..." she leaned slightly forward. Beca looking at her with surprise.

"Soo.."

Sara quickly glances at her lips "Ready to lose" Beca laughs "You're something else. Im not going easy on you this time" Sara laughs "Yeah whatever" she kisses Beca on the cheek and quickly shifted away

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to sor-"

"Its alright. Really" Beca smiles. Sara takes the controller and smiles back.

They start the game. Beca with 2 wins and Sara with 5. At 9 pm Sara and Beca turn off the console.

"Ill walk with you" Beca suggests.

"No its alright" Sara says.

"Wasn't asking. Cmon" Beca opens the door and Sara walks out.

Chloe leaves her kitchen with 2 cups of soda. As she starts to walk towards her room she glances at the window. She sees two people walking outside. Her eyes focus on the people and she sees that its Beca and Sara. Panic strikes inside her and she puts the cups down and runs upstairs.

"Woah, Chlo where's the fire?!" Amy asks while CR raises an eyebrow.

"I..just saw..Beca and Sara outside" she says between breaths.

"Are you kidding me. Didn't you two _just_ break up" CR shakes her head and takes her phone out "Im calling her"

Chloe launches forward "No!"

"Why not? You said that Miriam told you that Sara wanted you out of the way. You really want her to win?" Amy sits up and listens to the interaction.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I don't have the right to make that decision"

Chloe sits on her bed and rubs her forehead. "I don't like seeing them together bu-"

Amy interrupts "No! Don't give me that whole break up crap. You guys are taking a break. You are _not_ broken up. Meaning you do have the right. Not only because she's your girlfriend but because you know what Sara's true intentions are. By telling her, you're doing it as a friend also" CR nods in agreement.

"Fine. You're right. Ill talk to her tomorrow" The girls go back to the movie they were watching. Beca not far from Chloe's mind. Then again...when was she ever not on her mind?

Beca and Sara arrived at Sara's house. Sara turned to Beca.

"Thank you for walking me, Bec" she smiles at the other brunette.

Beca rubs the back of her neck "no problem. Ill see you tomorrow" She turns to leave but Sara leans in and plants a kiss on her cheek.

Beca turns to her and notices the lack of space they have between them. Sara starts to lean in. At the last minute Beca turns her head, causing Sara to give her another kiss on the cheek. Sara lowers her head.

"Sorry" Sara mutters.

"No, Im sorry. Ive been flirting too. Leading you on and I really shouldn't have. I still love Chloe and I can't hurt her again" Beca sighs and gives Sara a small smile.

"You guys broke up, though"

"We're taking a break"

"What is about her? You cling onto her even after you found out about her and Miriam" Sara leans against her front door.

Beca looks down at her hands before answering "she's one of my best friends. She just-we click in a way I never thought we would. We both fucked up. Its not all on her"

Sara steps towards Beca "We click" before Beca can respond, her lips were covered by Sara's. Beca tried to pull away but eventually went along with it. Sara pulled away and looked at Beca. Looking for any type of sign or expression that would tell her that Beca might feel something. All she got was confusion.

Beca turned to leave "I gotta go. Bye"

Once she got home, she went up to her room and fell face first onto her bed.

"What fuck am I gonna do" she muffled into the mattress. Her phone buzzed and she groaned. Looking at her lock screen and seeing a new message from Amy.

_Amy_: Short stack, I saw you and Sara walk out of your place. What happened?

_Beca_: We hung out

_Amy_: Thats it?

_Beca_: Yea :)

_Amy_: Becaa

_Beca_: Amyy

_Amy_: -_- spill it

_Beca_: Alright alright

_Amy_: :D

_Beca_: Smh. I was walking her home and she started asking why I still love Chloe and I told her that her and I click and she said that we click and then she kissed me.

_Amy_: Mitchell I swear the NEXT time I hear that you and that tramp kiss again I will rip out your lips.

_Beca_: Graphic...

_Amy_: Damn Beca. Stop kissing her!

_Beca_: Its not like I want to

_Amy_: Then why did you kiss her...FOR THE THIRD TIME

_Beca_: SHE KISSED ME

_Amy_: YOU KISSED BACK

_Beca_: Im horrible. I know :( Im so stressed out. We have midterms soon and Chloe has been on my mind for days. Please make sure that Sara leaves me alone. Don't leave me alone with her.

_Amy_: I gotcha. Don't worry

_Beca_: Thx

Beca lightly tosses her phone next to her. Within the next few minutes, her phone buzzes. She grabs it and gasps at the name that appears on the lock screen. She unlocks the phone and reads the text.

_**Chloe**_: Hi. We need to talk. Meet me tomorrow before school. Ill be at the handball courts.

_**Beca**_: Talk about what?

_**Chloe**_: We'll talk tomorrow, Bec

_**Beca**_: Can I know at least one thing about this talk?

_She knew she was probably being annoying but she just wanted to talk to the redhead._

_**Chloe**_: Lol. Beca trust me, ok? :)

_**Beca**_: :(

_**Chloe**_: If I tell you, you won't show up

_**Beca**_: Yes I will. I haven't seen you in a while.

_**Chloe**_: You miss me?

_**Beca**_: Duh.

_**Chloe**_: I miss you too. We're having the talk because I still care about you ok? Even though we broke up won't change that.

_**Beca**_: We're not broken up. Its just a break

_**Chloe**_: Oh yea? You sound so sure that we'll get past this.

_**Beca**_: I am.

_**Chloe**_: Lets hope we do. I'll see you tmm Bec

_**Beca**_: See you, Chlo

Beca waited a little longer for those three words. She felt a pain in her chest when she never received it. Many things can go wrong tomorrow. Although, many good things may happen. Why was her mind lingering on the bad?

**A/N: So what did you guys think :). Ideas? Thoughts? Questions? Thanks for the support :)**


	12. Mark Your Territory

**A/N: loving the ideas, guys! I was watching Pitch Perfect while writing this :D. go fourth and read, my readers...sorry Im weird :x ok Ill stop talking :). **

Chloe turned her head towards the sound of a skateboard rolling on the concrete of the handball court. She slid her hands into her back pockets and watched as Beca came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey" the redhead said.

"Hey" Beca gave a small smile.

Chloe grabbed her hand and guided them to the bench.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sara" she remained holding Beca's hand and the brunette pursed her lips and gave a small nod.

"Well...Miriam told me that Sara wanted me out of the way so you and her can be together" Beca frowned. Sara didn't seem like the type of person that would do that, right?

"That doesn't make sense. I know she likes me but I don't think she would go that far" Beca was being in denial.

"Bec, I wouldn't make this stuff up. You trust me don't you?" Beca smiled at her and nodded. But then she looked at the ground and closed her eyes.

Chloe frowned "What is it?"

Beca sighed "I invited her to play Injustice at my place. We played. Then I went to walk her home-"

"Why did you walk her home?"Chloe's jealously rising.

"Well, I wanted to be nice" Beca shrugged.

"Once I dropped her off, I turned to leave but then she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. She started asking what it was about you that kept me from moving on and I told her you're one of my best friends and we click. Then she leaned in and said that her and I click. Then kissed me." Beca took a risk and looked back to Chloe. Wishing she hadn't because the redhead currently had the most angry face she's ever seen on her.

Chloe scoffed "I can't keep doing this, Bec"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to find a reason to believe that all the times you kiss her are just mistakes. Beca this is the THIRD fucking time. We're not even completely broken up. But we might as well be." Chloe was near tears at this point.

"Chloe, I love _you_"Beca shifts closer to the redhead, who shifts away.

"Thats just words to me now, Beca. Right now, you need to show m-" Chloe is cut off by Beca launching forward and pressing her lips firmly against hers. At that moment, Chloe lets the remaining tears fall. Beca can feel the wetness on the corner of her lips. Beca lets all her feelings out in that kiss. She pulls away and catches the tears with her thumb. Beca presses her forehead against Chloe's.

"Chloe, I just need one more chance"

"Thats asking a lot, these days Beca"

Beca gives Chloe one more kiss.

"Just one more" Chloe wants to believe her. She wants to trust her. She's putting her heart on the line.

"One. After that...we're done" Chloe gives Beca a stern look to let her know that she's serious.

Beca nods and leans in. Chloe grabs her by the shirt and crashes their lips together. She's playing the dominant one now. She wants Beca to know what she will be losing if she screws up again. This kiss is possessive, Chloe is marking her territory now. What they didn't know was that they had an audience.

Sara was clenching her bag. Glaring at the two girls. With a huff she turns to leave. She had an idea.

During lunch, everything seemed normal. Amy was cracking jokes with Jesse, Stacie was flirting with Aubrey. Aubrey was getting a quick start on her homework, CR was listening to music. Chloe and Beca were fooling around with each other.

Beca threw a grape at Chloe when she wasn't looking and quickly turned away when the redhead turned around.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Mitchell" Chloe grabs a grape and throws it at the brunette.

"Boooo. Horrible throw. Give up, go home" Beca laughs and Chloe pouts.

"Aww Im sorry" she leans in and kisses Chloe. They pull away once they hear "aww"s.

"Thats cute" someone says bitterly. The group turns to face Sara and Miriam.

"Problem, ladies" Chloe leans her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Woah thats a big ass hickey" Stacie points out Sara's neck. Sara tightens her scarf and looks at Beca.

"I told _someone_ to ease it up a bit. Well, you know how Beca can be when she's excited, right Chloe" with that the two girls walk away. Chloe slowly detaches herself from Beca.

"Guys I swear I didn't do that" Beca gives Chloe a pleading look.

Amy gets up "I can't take another minute of this" She looks over to the other girls and Sara blows Beca a kiss.

"The kraken has been unleashed" Amy sprints towards Sara and grabs her by the scarf and pulls her to the floor. The lunch room erupts in "OHH!"s.

"Amy!" Beca gets up and runs to support her friend when she sees Miriam pull her hair. Beca grabs Miriam and punches her hard. That'll leave a black eye, for sure.

"DAMN!" Cody yells from his table.

Beca shakes off the pain from her hand "Damn Ive been waiting to do that"

Aubrey and Chloe covered their mouths in shock when Beca punched Miriam.

"Aww someone's mad about me making out with their girl" Miriam laughs and throws a punch at Beca, hitting her in the lip. Amy tackles Miriam. Sara gets up but is pulled back down by Amy. Stacie runs towards Beca who was watching the brawl.

"Bec, you ok?" Stacie hisses when she sees Beca's lip already cut.

"Im fine" Beca reassures her. A whistle blows, making the three girls on the floor seise the hair pulling and hitting. The security guards bring the girls to their feet and escorts them, including Beca, to the deans office.

"Ladies. I can understand this from Rebecca but you three?" Mr. Walsh gives the girls disapproving looks.

Beca rolls her eyes "Its Beca"

20 minutes later, the door opens and the four girls walk out. Sara and Miriam walking the opposite direction. Amy and Beca are soon surrounded by their friends.

"Guys are you ok?!" Aubrey starts to check their injuries.

"We're good, Blondie." Amy then turns to Beca, she points at the brunette and then Chloe.

"You two better make up soon. Or the next things Ill be wrestling simultaneously won't be dingos and crocodiles...it'll be you too flat butts"

Chloe laughs and turns to Beca "Come over, later" Beca nods.

Amy stands between them and looks at them both "I expect to walk into a make out session when I go over" Everybody laughs and heads to their last class.

Beca was walking over to Chloe's house. She walked to the side of the house and climbed up.

Chloe was watching tv in her room. She heard a thud outside her balcony. She looked over and saw Beca. She smiled and walked over to unlock the doors.

"I was expecting you to come. You could have just knocked" Chloe laughed.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Beca winked.

"Alright, Bec. Im just gonna go right out and say it" she brings them both to her bed and grabs Beca's hands.

"I love you. It hurt me to find out that you and Sara kissed more than once. If this" she gestures to both of them "is gonna work out you need to cut ties with her. I don't trust her and honestly, I want to trust you with her but I can't"

Beca gives her a small smile "Understood. I won't talk to her anymore. I just want us to work out, Chlo" Chloe smiles at her and bring her in for a hug. Beca pulls away slightly to give her kiss. The kiss was only meant to be quick but once Chloe put her hand behind Beca's neck and her other tangled in Beca's hair, it escalated. Beca slightly pushed Chloe by the shoulder and brought them down on the bed. Beca put one knee between Chloe's legs and the other next to the redheads leg. Beca bit down on Chloe's lip, earning a moan from the redhead. Beca pulled away and started to kiss her jaw, then down her neck. Chloe grabbed a fistful of Beca's shirt and let out a moan when she kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. Beca bit down and marked her territory.

"Alright, bitches, I expect you guys wo-I SAID MAKE OUT NOT LADY LOVIN'" Amy's sudden outburst startled Beca, causing the brunette to fall off the bed. Chloe had been looking around her room, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting.

"Jesus, at least you guys are good. Alright Im gonna go. I would say use protection but lucky for you two you don't need it" with that Amy left. Chloe rolled to the edge of the bed and looked down at Beca.

"You alright" she asked sweetly.

"Mhm" Beca smiled and Chloe got up and walked over to the brunette to help her up.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck "Did you get any acceptance letters?" Beca smiled and nodded.

"We say the name on 3"

"1.."

"2.."

"BARDEN UNIVERSITY"

Chloe squealed and jumped, wrapping her legs around Beca's waist. Beca leaned in and gave Chloe a short meaningful kiss.

The next day, the Misfits were gathered together in the hallway.

"Woah, Chloe. Looks like Beca finally branded you" Stacie winked at the couple.

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. Smirking when she saw Sara's jaw drop at the sight of her hickey.

"I told you me giving you a hickey wouldn't work" Miriam groaned.

"Shut up!" Sara slammed her locker and sped away.

Jesse burst out laughing "Oh Beca I almost forgot to ask" Beca raised an eyebrow "Who's a better kisser? Sara or Chloe?" The group's eyes dart over at Beca.

Without hesitation Beca says "Chloe. No doubt" Chloe hugs her and plants kisses all over Beca's cheek.

"Alright lovebirds. So colleges..." Amy rubs her hand together.

Aubrey smiles proudly "BU"

Stacie smiles at Aubrey "BU"

Jesse smiles "Barden U!"

Amy and CR high five "BU!"

Chloe and Beca smile at their friends "BU"

The friends launch at each other while screaming.

If you thought these Misfit Toys were trouble in High School, imagine what they'll be like in college.

The End

**A/N: And there you have it. Thank you for sticking around and sharing your ideas. You basically wrote it with me :). Hmm so sequel of them in college? If yes, what do you guys think the plot would be? If no, what did you think of the story? Ill be sticking to one shots for a while. Random ones. Ok guys, until next time :) xoxo **


End file.
